


I Hate Sand

by Damien_Kova



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Creampie, Dubious Consent, F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Ishizu gets raped in the sand but ends up enjoying it.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	I Hate Sand

As much as Ishizu loved her home and the people that were still around, it was irritating to her that she had nothing but sand and emptiness to look at whenever she decided to go around for a walk outside of her village. It was something that she had accepted since she was a child, but it was still something that annoyed her from time to time. However, it didn’t stop a bright smile from coming to her face as she felt the warmth and gentle touch of the sun against her skin when she stood out in the sand.

At least, that’s what she felt at first. A moment after she found a spot to be alone and enjoy herself, Ishizu felt a strong pair of hands grab onto her shoulder and wrap around her mouth to keep her quiet. And before she could process just what was happening, she felt the stranger that grabbed her pin her down into the hot sand, face first, to keep her quiet while he brought his hands to her clothing. “W-What do you think you’re doing!?” Turning her face to the side to shout at the person who grabbed her, Ishizu was now able to tell that it was a man she had never seen before. She couldn’t recognize his face or the sheer strength in his grip that he used to hold her into the sand.

Of course, that didn’t stop her from trying to struggle against his grip. Even if her clothing was ripped and she was left naked, Ishizu knew she’d have more dignity to her and more pride if she managed to get away from this man than if he actually kept her pinned down and stripped her on his own. Unfortunately, the more that she struggled, the tighter his grip became. And the tighter his grip became, the easier it was for him to tear her clothes off of her body and leave her naked in the sand.

However, Ishizu continued to struggle. Even now that she was covered in only tatters of her dress and her body was still pressed into the course and hot sand, she tried her best to get out of her grip. Until she felt something hard and hot press against her plump rear end, causing her to gasp and freeze for a moment. And that moment was all this man needed to get a better grip on her and bring her arms behind her back so that she couldn’t properly struggle anymore.

When she heard him chuckle, Ishizu immediately shook her head and tried to struggle even harder against his grip. She knew right then and there that he was going to rape and ravage her if she couldn’t get away from him. “Don’t do this! Please! There’s no reason for you to-” Unfortunately, before she could finish her sentence, Ishizu felt the man’s large shaft start to slowly sink into her pussy, stretching out her inner walls and causing her to moan and groan into the sand that she was pressed into. “It’s too big! It won’t fit!”

The moment that his hips met her rear end, Ishizu felt the man start to pull his hips back. But she was smart enough to know that he was far from done with her. And that thought only solidified in her mind with both of his hands let go of her arms and snaked around her body to latch on to her breasts. A sharp and blissful gasp escaped her lips when he started to steadily rock his hips back and forth while playing with her large mounds.

Deep down, Ishizu couldn’t believe that someone would have the gall and courage to rape her out in the middle of the open. Granted, they were alone where no one would be able to see or hear her, but to have that kind of courage caused her inner walls to quiver around his shaft as he thrust into her. And the feeling of pleasure that came from her breasts being fondled and played with while she was raped face down into the sand conflicted heavily with the negative feeling she knew she should have toward this man.

However, once he picked up the pace and started to thrust into her at a quick and rough pace, Ishizu could feel a strong sense of pleasure rush through her body from her pussy. The feeling of a thick shaft plunging into her over and over again while stretching her out wasn’t something new to her. But with it being a stranger, Ishizu found a twisted sense of pleasure because of it. The bliss of being fucked hard and rough made some part of her body wish this happened so much sooner. While the rest of her body craved his strong hands touching and playing with her body while he raped her.

Ishizu knew that she shouldn’t feel anything positive from this, but she couldn’t shake that feeling all the same. Each thrust that he filled her with caused her breath to hitch and a loud and shameless moan to spill from her lips. Maybe it was the fact that the man had the courage to grab her and rape her. Maybe it was just how wonderful his hot and throbbing shaft felt against her inner walls. Or maybe it was the pace at which he thrust into her without a care in the world for what would happen. Or maybe it was all of the reasons that rushed through Ishizu’s mind as she was fucked into the sand.

She didn’t know or really care what it was. No matter the reason, Ishizu knew that this man raping her was something that she was enjoying far more than she should. Especially when he pinched and twisted her nipples while leaning over her and fucking her from behind. Sharp and blissful breaths spilled from her lips over and over again, showing him just how much she was enjoying herself. Unfortunately, this only led to the man laughing at her and picking up the pace of his thrusts. But she didn’t have a problem with that. Not when it felt as good as it did to have him thrusting into her like this.

Over and over again, this man slammed his shaft deep enough into Ishizu’s pussy to reach her womb with each thrust. It caused wave after wave of pleasure to wash through her body, no man ever having been able to reach that deep inside of her while they were together. But this stranger, this rapist, was able to give her something that no man before him could. And it caused her eyes to start rolling into the back of her head while her inner walls quivered and convulsed around his member. All while both of them were being pushed closer and closer to an orgasm.   
  
“Fuck… It’s so big…” Ishizu dragged her tongue along her lips as the man suddenly hoisted her up so she was sitting on her knees. He never stopped thrusting into her, but this new position caused his cock to rub her inner walls in all-new ways. Ways that caused intense pleasure to rush through her body and throw her into an orgasm from being raped. Her inner walls immediately clamped down around this man’s shaft as he sank his teeth into her neck hard enough to break the skin, a loud scream of pure and utter bliss ripping from her throat as a result.

Of course, when the man didn’t stop thrusting into her, Ishizu felt her ecstasy rising and the desire for him to keep going rising as well. But only a moment after she came, she felt his cock erupt inside of her. His shaft throbbed against her inner walls before erupting and painting her inner walls white with his seed. Rope after rope of his thick, hot, and fertile cum flooded into her womb and onto her inner walls, causing Ishizu to let out another broken scream of bliss as her inner walls clamped down around his shaft once again.

However, before she could properly process the fact that she was just came from being raped, enjoying the feeling of this rapist’s cock rubbing against her inner walls, Ishizu felt him pull his cock out of her. And, a moment later, she felt it press against her tight asshole and slowly push forward until the head slipped into her. An excited and lustful sound rumbled in her throat as she realized that he was far from done with her. Which meant that she was about to get fucked again and again until he was satisfied and likely left her there.

Ishizu’s heart skipped a beat as she felt the stranger sink each and every inch of his cum and arousal-coated shaft into her asshole, causing her to shudder in bliss as an excited moan spilled from her lips. “... Use me… As much as you want… Until you’re satisfied...”


End file.
